


Heaven

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: "Do you believe in angels?" She asks, nudging his knees apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Emma Frost wears arrogance like a handmade cloak from the proud clack of her heels to the sleek platinum hair to the cleavage peeking from her pantsuit. It all settles into a pair of sharp blue eyes. 

Kurt smiles despite the lack of warmth in her eyes as she scans the room. 

"Do I make you nervous, sugar?" Emma asks, lips curving at the edge with amusement as his tail twitches. 

"Vere you really dead? How did you come back? I heard the professor talking." The chair squeaks as he bounces. 

She runs a hand over the bookshelves, looking mildly disappointed as it comes back clean. The wallpaper receives a lip curl, and he wonders what she would say to his gnome wallpaper.

"I remember waking up filthy, confused and sore with people hurrying me out of a building. It hardly sounds like heaven."

"Did you find any angels?"

A look of irritation flashes briefly across her face. The look is short lived as it melts into something strange. Kurt watches amazed as her skin shifts with a crackle and tinkling sound into diamond. 

Impossible to read any expression from her, though his reflects bright and clear as she crosses the room.

"Do you believe in diamond angels?" She asks, nudging his knees apart. 

The diamond skin rubs smoothly, cooler and harder than normal skin, or his fur. Different, but certainly not unwelcome. 

Kurt opens his legs, breath catching in his throat as she leans down. 

"Angels take many forms." 

Cool breath gusts across his lips as she leans forward, hands gripping his knees.


End file.
